Go For the Green
Today our heroes are having "try outs" for the person to become the Green Ranger. Ziggy is in charge of the people auditioning, while Scott, Flynn & Summer are the judges. At the base, Doctor K explains to Dillon how the Ranger's special bio-energy field attacks work, and how his should work. Back at Corinth's Got Talent, Scott, Summer & Flynn are none too impressed with any of the "candidates" Ziggy has gathered. When Ziggy is given one more shot, he goes out to the hall only to find Fresno Bob & his enforcers. It seems Ziggy is a bit in debt to Bob. General Shifter & Crunch unveil the Subterranean Plutonic Gopher Bot. He'll dig under the city's defenses, but once inside he'll still have to battle the Rangers. Venjix explains he plans to attack the Rangers from the inside. Bob tells his boys to go ahead and beat Ziggy up for his debt. Out of nowhere, this woman known as Tenaya Sevenson shows up and rescues Ziggy from Bob & his boys. Once they leave, Ziggy realizes that Tenaya is the perfect person to be the Green Ranger. After completing the tests, the Rangers find the Tenaya Sevenson is perfect to be the Green Ranger. Ziggy goes to get the Morpher so that Tenaya can activate the DNA bonding sequence. Dr. K informs Ziggy to protect that Morpher with his life. Corinth City Guard scan Tenaya to make sure she's not a Venjix spy. But of course when they soon discover that she is in fact a Venjix machine, Tenaya takes them out. When Ziggy returns and sees that Tenaya is actually one of Venjix's soldiers, he gets on his scooter and tries to get away. Meanwhile, Scott, Flynn & Summer return to find the guard regaining consciousness after being attacked. Ziggy calls Doctor K to inform her about Tenaya. Dillon tells him that he's on his way to help him, and to buy himself some time. The Rangers are back at the base, upset over the Green Ranger Morpher being unsecure. But then they're alerted to a seismic disturbance. When Tenaya 7 catches up with Ziggy, he manages to escape. In order to buy himself some time, he goes to the track to find Fresno Bob. He gives him the bag that he was carrying the Green Ranger Morpher in. Tenaya 7 is not far behind. When she arrives, she fights for the bag, allowing Ziggy that chance to escape. Ziggy escape, still keeping the Morpher, and Dillon soon arrives. They don't manage to get too far, as Tenaya attacks them. She manages to beat Dillon, and then start fighting Ziggy over control of the Morpher. In order to protect the Morpher, Ziggy does the only thing he can, he Morphs and bonds his DNA with it, becoming the Green Ranger. The Black Ranger comes to the rescue with his Rocket Blaster. But Tenaya 7 informs them that the Gopher Bot has all ready entered the city. Green & Black rush to the forest. They attack the earth right as the Gopher Bot passed by underneath, forcing him out of the ground. The other Rangers show up to help, and are surprised to find the Green Ranger hiding behind a tree. Before the Rangers can destroy the Gopher Bot, he buries them in dirt and escapes to the city. Green & Black follow the bot to the city and start fighting him with their weapons, though Ziggy is still getting use to the Ranger scene. The two Rangers use their Turbo Plasma Launcher to take down the Gopher Bot. Venjix revives the Gopher Bot and makes him large. The Red, Blue & Yellow Rangers form the High Octane Megazord to take him on. And with the Street Saber's Slash Attack, the bot is destroyed. Back at the base, Dillon & Ziggy reveal the identity of the Green Ranger to the others. The others aren't too excited about this development. But as Dillon explained, Ziggy did what was necessary to keep the Morpher out of evil hands, he used it himself. As everyone leaves, Ziggy begins asking if there are rules against wearing the suit to go on dates.